Sekihan
Sekihan (赤飯) là một utaite nổi tiếng. Những bài hát lại của anh thường khá hài hước bao gồm nhiều đoạn tự thêm vào và những lời đối thoại kỳ quái. Anh được biết đến nhờ chất giọng linh hoạt mà nhờ đó anh có thể thay đổi cho phù hợp với tâm trạng của bài hát, cũng như hát nhiều thể loại nhạc khác nhau. Anh thường hát với nhiều hơn một gam trong các bài hát lại của mình. Nói chung thì một gam âm tạo ra giọng nữ thuyết phục đã giúp anh trở thành một "ryouseirui" nổi tiếng. Điều này có thể thấy trong bản song ca "magnet" của anh với Piko, người mà anh thường cover và hát chung trong nhiều buổi live nhất định. Ngoài ra, họ còn là bạn thân của nhau Anh còn giỏi ở khả năng hát screamo và từng hợp tác với UtsuP trong một album cũng như trên một bài hát gốc, “Baki” , do anh viết lời. Cùng lúc đó một bản VOCALOID cũng được tải lên. Sekihan thường xuyên trực tuyến trên Twitter và thường trả lời những tweet từ fan gửi đến cho anh. Anh thường hồi âm những lời động viên và hỏi thăm về sức khoẻ anh ấy. Gần đây, anh cũng bắt đầu tổ chức Namahousou hằng tuần, cả thứ tư hay thứ năm. Những dự án hợp tác chung (Phát hành vào ngày 9 tháng 12, 2009) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 3, 2010) # (Phát hành vào ngày 21 tháng 7, 2010) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 2 (Phát hành vào ngày 1 tháng 12, 2010) # Kamikyou wo Utattemita (Phát hành vào ngày 16 tháng 3, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 27 tháng 4, 2011) # SAM Project vol. 1 (Phát hành vào ngày 4 tháng 3, 2011) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 3 (Phát hành vào ngày 15 tháng 6, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 23 tháng 12, 2011) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 4 (Phát hành vào ngày 2 tháng 5, 2012) # MYTHOLOGY (Demon Kakka album) {Phát hàng vào ngày 16 tháng 3, 2012) # Laugh Life (Phát hàng vào ngày 19 tháng 3, 2012) # Kamikyouko wo Utattemita (Phát hành vào ngày 15 tháng 8, 2012) # In Other Worlds (Utattemita Machigerita Album) (Phát hành vào ngày 25 tháng 7, 2012) # BabyPod (Phát hàng vào ngày 26 tháng 9, 2012) # Com Nama CD (LOLI.COM's album) (Phát hành vào ngày 10 tháng 10, 2012) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 5 (Phát hành vào ngày 17 tháng 10, 2012) # EXIT TUNES ACADEMY BEST (Phát hành vào ngày 1 tháng 3, 2013) }} Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokurou-chan OP) (2007.12.23) # "Motte ke! Sailor Fuku" (Lucky☆Star OP) (2007.12.23) # "Judimari Otsukaai Futsuu ni TMR" (2007.12.25) # "eternal blaze" (2007.12.30) # "Secret Ambition" (2008.01.03) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Jpop Metal" (2008.01.08) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "savior in the dark" (2008.02.02) # "Seikima Ⅱ no Rouningyou no Yakata '99" (2008.02.20) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Seikima Ⅱ no Rouningyou no Yakata '99" -retake- (2008.02.23) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "GONG" (2008.02.24) # "HERO" (2008.04.09) # "Seikima Ⅱ no Rouningyou no Yakata '99" -re-retake- (2008.05.26) # "Nico Nico no Uta" (2008.09.30) # "Parantis Kumikyoku" (2008.11.04) # "Piko Melt" (2008.12.18) # "Parantis Kumikyoku" -Bản đầy đủ.- (2008.12.17) # "Love･Story wa Chikuzenni" (2008.12.18) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Kurenai no Kiba" (2009.01.08) # "Hyadain Fuyuyasumi Kodomo Anime Gekijou" feat. Sekihan, Para, Hari, Yamaneko và UmiNeko (2009.01.16) # "GONG" -reupload- (2009.04.02) # "Dear My Friend" (2009.05.15) # "Fencer of GOLD" (2009.06.02) # "Don't say Lazy" (K-ON!! ED) -Band Edition- (2009.06.18) # "Return to oneself" (2009.07.20) # "magnet" feat. Sekihan và Piko (2009.08.07) # "Return to oneself" -retake- (2009.08.10) # "Dragon Soul" (2009.08.19) # "Makka na Chikai" (2009.10.24) # "RAINBOW GIRL" -Idol ver.- (2009.11.03) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2009.11.06) # "Jibaku" feat. Gero và Sekihan (2009.12.10) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.13) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Thanatos" (2009.12.18) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Mukuro Attack!!" (Corpse Attack!!) (2010.01.27) # "IMITATION BLACK" (2010.02.19) # "Cendrillon" feat. Sekihan and Piko (2010.03.25) # "Sutachya Kumikyoku" (2010.03.27) # "Nico Nico Shounannokaze" feat. Sekihan, Denirow, LOLI.COM và Para (2010.04.30) # "SKE lovers" (parody of Ura Omote Lovers) (2010.05.19) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "NICO NICO DISCO" (2010.07.30) # "Carnival Babel" (2010.08.21) # "ACUTE" feat. Sekihan và Piko (2010.08.28) # "Nikkou☆Nicoraji" (2010.10.21) # "Audience" feat. Sekihan và Yuge (2010.10.22) # "Otona no Omocha" (Adult Toys) (2010.11.04) # "Candy Addicts Full Course" (2010.11.18) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) (2010.12.09) # "Story" (2010.12.18) # "Fuyuiro" feat. Sekihan và that (Namahousou) (2010.12.19) # "Matryoshka" (2010.12.19) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" (I'll Try Hard Starting Next Year) (2010.12.30) # "Kagamine Hachi Hachi Hana no Kassen" (2011.01.13) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2011.01.27) # "Digitalism ni Okeru Hakkyou to Bukyoku" (2011.02.15) (Original) (chỉ có trên Community) # "GOLD" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Lies and Truth" (2011.04.28) # "Sunset Love Suicide" feat. Sekihan và Mi-chan # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) (2011.07.08) # "Aikagi Gunman to Aikagi Ninja" feat. Sekihan và vipTenchou (2011.07.15) # "Fire◎Flower" (2011.07.22) # "Iroha Uta" feat. Sekihan và Nero (2011.07.30) # "Ningen no Tsubomi" (2011.08.08) (Bản gốc ) # "Babylon" (2011.12.16) # "Top of the World" (2012.01.10) # "Otona no Omocha" (Adult Toys) -Live ver.- feat. Sekihan và Vin (2012.01.30) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" (2012.02.09) # "Kibori Namazu to Migikata Zombie" (2012.03.19) # "Onyanoko Kinenbi" (2012.03.29) # "Minarai Hades" (2012.04.16) (Original with ) # "Single Bed" (2012.04.20) # "Ei Wa Sodachi, Boku Wa Propose ni Tetsu wo Mageru" (2012.05.28) # "Shukujo Berry no Tsukurikata." (2012.07.21) # "Yuuai Reconnection" feat. Sekihan và Kyouichirou (2012.09.28) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (2012.09.28) # "Baki" (2012.10.03) (Bản gốc với ) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (2012.10.20) # "Children Record" (2012.11.10) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.11.30) # "Ikoku Ningyou Kan Satsujin Jiken" (2012.12.13) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (2013.02.16) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" (2013.02.22) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" feat. Sekihan và Piko (2013.06.27) Unknown: # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.07.27)}} Danh sách đĩa hát Xem G.W. Nicolai album tại đây |track1lyricist = Hachi |track1composer = Hachi |track1arranger = Hachi |track2title = Mukuro Attack!! |track2info = (Corpse Attack!!) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = UtsuP |track2arranger = UtsuP |track3title = Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro |track3info = (Hold, Release, Rakshasa and Carcasses) |track3lyricist = Hachi |track3composer = Hachi |track3arranger = Hachi |track4title = Candy Addicts Full Course |track4info = |track4lyricist = MachigeritaP |track4composer = MachigeritaP |track4arranger = MachigeritaP |track5title = Venomania Kou no Kyouki |track5info = (The Madness of Duke Venomania) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = mothy |track5arranger = mothy |track6title = Aku no Meshitsukai |track6info = (Servant of Evil) |track6lyricist = mothy |track6composer = mothy |track6arranger = mothy |track7title = Otona no Omocha |trac7nnd = (Adult's Toy) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = UtsuP |track7arranger = UtsuP |track8title = Enbizaka no Shitateya |track8info = (The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka) |track8lyricist = mothy |track8composer = mothy |track8arranger = mothy |track9title = Just a game |track9lyricist = takamatt |track9composer = takamatt |track9arranger = takamatt |track10title = Kagamine Happachi Hana no Kassen |track10lyricist = MojaP |track10composer = MojaP |track10arranger = MojaP |track11title = Shinjuu Japanesque |track11lyricist = Gekijou Kitamori |track11composer = Gekijou Kitamori |track11arranger = Gekijou Kitamori |track12title = Hurt |track12lyricist = Gekijou Kitamori |track12composer = Gekijou Kitamori |track12arranger = Gekijou Kitamori |track13title = Gaichuu |track13info = (Parasite) |track13lyricist = UrsuP |track13composer = UtsuP |track13arranger = UtsuP |track14title = Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume |track14info = (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) |track14lyricist = Hachi |track14composer = Hachi |track14arranger = Hachi |track15title = San・Paraiso he no Michi |track15lyricist = Kazuo Tanaka |track15composer = Kazuo Tanaka |track15arranger = Kazuo Tanaka |track16title = Ari |track16lyricist = Sekihan |track16composer = Sekihan |track16info = (Bonus track)}} |track3lyricist = halyosy |track3composer = halyosy |track3arranger = halyosy |track4title = Sunset Love Suicide |track4info = (Sekihan, Mi-chan) |track4info = |track4lyricist = MachigeritaP |track4composer = MachigeritaP |track4arranger = MachigeritaP |track5title = memory |track5lyricist = |track5composer = 164 |track5arranger = 164 |track6title = Iroha Uta |track6info = (Sekihan, Nero) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Ginsaku |track6arranger = Ginsaku |track7title = Suki Kirai |track7info = (Like Dislike) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = HoneyWorks |track7arranger = HoneyWorks |track8title = Eikyuu ni Tsuduku Gosenfu |track8info = (Sekihan, Yamadan, Yuge) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = DeadballP |track8arranger = DeadballP |track9title = Carnival |track9lyricist = |track9composer = otetsu |track9arranger = otetsu |track10title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track10lyricist = |track10composer = papiyon |track10arranger = papiyon |track11title = Aikagi Gunman to Aikagi Ninja |track11info = (Sekihan, vipTenchou) |track11lyricist = hanzo |track11composer = hanzo |track11arranger = hanzo |track12title = Babylon |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Tohma |track12arranger = Tohma |track13title = Bonus Stage |track13info = (Sekihan, Gom) |track13lyricist = OwataP |track13composer = OwataP |track13arranger = OwataP |track14title = Scars |track14lyricist = Demigura |track14composer = Demigura |track14arranger = Demigura |track15title = ggrks |track15info = (Sekihan, Pokota) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = AaminP |track15arranger = AaminP |track16title = Digitalism ni Okeru Hakkyou to Bukyoku |track16info = (Original) (Bonus track) |track16lyricist = Sekihan |track16composer = Sekihan}} |track1composer = UtsuP |track1arranger = UtsuP |track2title = Satori |track2lyricist = UtsuP |track2composer = UtsuP |track2arranger = UtsuP |track3title = Kurai Yuenchi |track3lyricist = UtsuP |track3composer = UtsuP |track3arranger = UtsuP |track4title = Ningen no Tsubomi |track4info = (Human Bud) |track4lyricist = UtsuP |track4composer = UtsuP |track4arranger = UtsuP |track5title = Psychokinesis |track5lyricist = UtsuP |track5composer = UtsuP |track5arranger = UtsuP |track6title = Kyoushitsu no Akuma |track6info = (The Devil of the Classroom) |track6lyricist = UtsuP |track6composer = UtsuP |track6arranger = UtsuP |track7title = Saisei |track7info = (Replay) |track7lyricist = UtsuP |track7composer = UtsuP |track7arranger = UtsuP |track8title = Ame to Muku |track8info = (Bonus track) |track8lyricist = UtsuP |track8composer = UtsuP |track8arranger = UtsuP}} (Apprentice Hades) |track2lyricist = UtsuP |track2composer = UtsuP |track2arranger = UtsuP |track3title = Onyanoko Kinenbi |track3info = |track3lyricist = Hyadain |track3composer = Hyadain |track3arranger = Hyadain |track4title = Buriki no Lobby |track4lyricist = MachigeritaP |track4composer = MachigeritaP |track4arranger = MachigeritaP |track5title = Shijin Houmuru Sekai |track5lyricist = Sekihan |track5composer = Another Infinity |track5arranger = Another Infinity |track6title = Panchira Do Ranka |track6lyricist = |track6composer = DeadballP |track6arranger = DeadballP |track7title = Isabelle |track7lyricist = Nem |track7composer = Nem |track7arranger = Nem |track8title = Rakuen |track8lyricist = |track8composer = otetsu |track8arranger = otetsu |track9title = O.N.S. ~ depends on you ~ |track9lyricist = LOLI.COM, Tonkatsu |track9composer = LOLI.COM, Tonkatsu |track9arranger = LOLI.COM, Tonkatsu |track10title = Kibori Namazu to Migikata Zombie |track10info = |track10lyricist = hanzo |track10composer = hanzo |track10arranger = hanzo |track11title = Sing along, Stand up!! |track11lyricist = that |track11composer = that |track11arranger = that |track12title = Queen |track12lyricist = Kitamori Gekijou |track12composer = Kitamori Gekijou |track12arranger = Kitamori Gekijou |track13title = Ei Wa Sodachi, Boku Wa Propose ni Tetsu wo Mageru |track13info = (Via Stingrays, My Proposal Bends Iron) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = uramanbou |track13arranger = uramanbou |track14title = Love Song wo Korosanai de |track14info = (Don't Kill the Love Song) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = PinocchioP |track14arranger = PinocchioP |track15title = Takaramono |track15lyricist = Sekihan |track15composer = halyosy |track15arranger = halyosy |track16title = Yubisaki |track16lyricist = Sekihan |track16composer = Vomos |track16arranger = Vomos}} |track1composer = Suzumu |track1arranger = |track2title = Yi Er Fanclub |track2info = (1, 2 Fanclub) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Bad ∞ End ∞ Night |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = , |track3arranger = , |track4title = Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken |track4info = (Murder Case at the Mansion of Antiquarian Books) |track4lyricist = Teniwoha |track4composer = Teniwoha |track4arranger = Teniwoha |track5title = Taketori Overnight Sensation |track5info = -sharp rock arrange ver.- |track5lyricist = Gom |track5composer = Gom |track5arranger = |track6title = Poker Face |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track7info = (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) |track7lyricist = Nem |track7composer = Nem |track7arranger = Nem |track8title = Crazy ∞ nighT |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = , |track8arranger = , |track9title = Yoshiwara Lament |track9info = |track9lyricist = Asa |track9composer = Asa |track9arranger = Asa |track10title = Kisaragi Attention |track10info = -starpop's arrange- |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Jin |track10arranger = |track11title = Jinsei Reset Button |track11lyricist = |track11composer = kemu |track11arranger = kemu |track12title = Ikoku Ningyoukan Satsujin Jiken |track12info = (Murder Case at the Foreign Puppet House) |track12lyricist = Teniwoha |track12composer = Teniwoha |track12arranger = Teniwoha |track13title = Tanoshii Homework (Fun Homework) |track13info = (Sekihan, ＿＿) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Alice in Milkland |track14lyricist = Sekihan |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track15info = (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = Mata Ashita |track16info = (See You Tomorrow) |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = }} Thư viện ảnh Sekihanreal.jpg|Hình ảnh hồ sơ cá nhân của Sekihan trên trang web chính thức Sekihan_GW_Nicolai.png|Sekihan trong G.W. Nicolai Minh họa bởi Kouzuki Rito. (紅月りと。) Thông tin bên lề * Sekihan từng là nghệ danh của anh khi tham gia một ban nhạc hồi còn học cao đẳng. * Anh tôn sùng chân đẹp. * Anh thích MTV. * Thích rau củ và ghét hải sản * Ghét côn trùng. * Thứ đắt tiền nhất mà anh từng mua là một chiếc TV LCD. * Chiều cao 1m69 và cân nặng 53kg. * Đến từ tỉnh Mie. * Linh vật chính thức và logo của anh là (赤・ω・飯), một con rối tay mèo, thường xuất hiện trên fanart và hình của anh. * Anh có một hình mẫu thực tế, tên là Nyaahan (Nya nghĩa là tiếng “meo meo”. Nyaahan khuôn mặt hoạt hình của chú mèo và có chữ 赤 và 飯 ở mỗi bên má. * Nyaahan có trang twitter riêng của mình. Những dòng tweet trên đó được viết từ góc độ của Nyaahan và thường được cập nhật đến fan về tình trạng của chủ nhân nó (Sekihan) và những buổi hòa nhạc sắp tới. Liên kết ngoài * Blog * GREE * Twitter * Nyaahan Twitter * Official Site * TmBox Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nam Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn Thể_loại:G.W. Nicolai Thể_loại:Ryouseirui (nam)